Ebria
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Existe un dicho que cita: "Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad". Tal vez los niños no siempre decían la verdad, pero ¿Y los borrachos? Hinata comprueba de la mejor manera que ese dicho tenía cierta veracidad.


_**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes NO son míos. _

**_Neji/Hinata._**

 **CATEGORÍA** : _M._

 _ **Notas:**_ Este one-shot está dedicado para mi lectora **_Mikashimota Z_**. Tus deseos son ordenes, asi que aqui tienes tu Nejihina candente ;) Espero que te guste. **Recuerden que pueden hacerme pedidos, ya sea un one-shot, two-shot o pueden pedirme una trama para una nueva historia larga. Por favor, si van a pedir algo pido que me digan que trama quieren que lleve la historia. Sin más, espero que la lectura les sea amena y ardiente 7u7.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único._**

 ** _Ebria_**

* * *

 **E** xiste un dicho que cita: _"Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad"._

 _¡Mentira!_ Hinata conocía a muchos niños mentirosos, era imposible que un niño no mintiera ante sus mayores por tener miedo a una reprimenda. Ella fue niña y había roto un jarrón caro de su padre en ese entonces. ¿Creen que le dijo? Por supuesto que no. Prefirió esconder los restos de su crimen bajo una alfombra.

De lo que, sí estaba segura, era de que los borrachos _–casi todos-_ si decían la verdad. El alcohol hace que la lengua se te suelte más de la cuenta. El alcohol hace que pienses en voz alta. El alcohol te hace hacer cosas que en la lucidez nunca harías. El alcohol, oh el maldito y bendito alcohol.

Todo mundo sabía que Hinata Hyuga era la persona menos extrovertida del planeta. Siempre cuidando sus modales, siendo recatada, mostrando respeto a los demás y siempre siendo una damita.

¿Ir a un antro y emborracharse hasta no saber cuál era la dirección de su propia casa? Ni loca. Ella nunca haría eso porque era indecoroso.

¿Besar a un chico sin conocerlo? No. Nunca.

¿Bailar y divertirse hasta el amanecer? Imposible. Ella tenía trabajo a las siete, no podía desvelarse.

Hinata Hyuga le decía a la diversión un rotundo no. Ocasionando que sus amigas la llamaran _"Aguafiestas" "Sosa" "Apática" "Aburrida" "Doña Hinata"_ y muchos, muchos más apodos que en ese momento no era capaz de recordar.

Pero esa noche había dicho: _"Basta, es hora de que me divierta un poco"_

Oh cielos, las reacciones de sus amigas habían sido todo un poema. Felicidad, impresión, satisfacción, orgullo y alivio. Habían gritado de emoción y la habían vestido con las mejores ropas que encontraron en su insípido guardarropa de oficinista.

Después de encontrarle algo _"decente"_ , la maquillaron un poco, le encasquetaron unos tacones altos y la sacaron a conquistar al mundo. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo había cedido a la petición de sus amigas. Una petición que jamás fue dejando de tomar fuerza pues ellas jamás se rindieron y consiguieron lo que quisieron. Ahora podían morir en paz.

Ah, no, aun no podían hacerlo.

Tenían que ver a la recatada y delicada Hinata Hyuga estando ebria. Si. Ebria. No morirían en paz hasta conseguirlo. Así que se dedicaron a darle de beber hasta reventar.

Y esa noche, esa noche Hinata no fue la misma y se revelaron secretos demasiado... impactantes.

Ino hipo mientras veía a Hinata con una ceja alzada. Aun trataba de ver a una sola Hinata pero ella veía cuatro... ¿A cuál de las cuatro tenía que ver?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, pervertida? — balbuceo mientras la miraba con sorpresa y... ebriedad. Un chico paso casualmente a un lado de Ino, rosando un poco su mano contra su brazo. la rubia frunció el ceño y lo empujó hacia un lado con fuerza —¡Ten cuidado ciego! — exclamo con fuerza antes de que el chico huyera despavorido del lugar.

Hinata rio tontamente, manteniendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ignoro el incidente y el carácter de su amiga para contestar su pregunta.

— Que Naruto no me gusta — reitero antes de llevar a sus labios la quinta... ¿séptima o novena? Botella de cerveza —. ¡Eso ya paso! — las cuatro chicas la miraban atónitas.

— Pe-pero si te sonrojabas cada vez que lo veías...— pronuncio Sakura, sintiéndose levemente mareada —, además también te desmayabas. Una vez se te miraron las bragas cuando caíste al suelo — murmuró lo último mientras comenzaba a... ¿Llorar? —. Viví engañada todo este tiempo —lloriqueo mientras Karin le palmeaba la espalda con cara de disgusto.

— ¿Y con qué chico no hacia eso? Él siempre me pareció atractivo, nada más. Nada de amor — negó repetidas veces. Y eso era cierto, Naruto Uzumaki era realmente guapo. También era cierto que Hinata se sonrojaba ante cualquier acercamiento de algún chico —. Rubio, ojos azules y buen cuerpo... no me abalanzaba hacia el solo porque es inapropiado — expreso, aun así.

— Caray, qué sorpresa — susurro Temari —. Todos pensábamos que estabas coladita por ese estúpido — manifestó con seguridad. Un chico alto y guapo paso a un lado de ella, provocando que Temari le mandara una mirada "sensual".

Hinata negó de nuevo mientras se sentía mareada.

— Pero... — hipo — ¿saben quién si me gusta?

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

— ¡No nos digas que te gusta Sasuke! — Karin rió con fuerza ante la mirada de enojo de Sakura.

— Deja a mi Sasuke en paz.

— ¿Tuyo? ¡El no soporta ver tu frentota! — exclamo Ino antes de echarse a reír.

Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido y después alzo los puños, dispuesta a pelear con Ino.

— ¿Quieres que te de tu merecido, cerda?

— En tus sueños, frente con patas — hipo de nuevo.

— Dejen de pelear como niñas y dejen que Hinata-chan termine con el chisme — interrumpió Temari, observándolas con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata se aclaró la voz.

— Admito que soy una maldita enferma por interesarme en él, pero...— saco el aire, olfateando de inmediato el leve olor del alcohol — Neji me gusta — dijo sin vergüenza.

Todas quedaron atónitas, pero no lo suficiente pues el alcohol había llegado hasta sus cerebros. ¿Habían escuchado bien o acaso el alcohol las había hecho escuchar un disparate?

— ¿Tu primito? Sabía que mucha sobreprotección no está bien de su parte — exclamó Ino antes de empinarse de nuevo su botella de alcohol.

— Supongo que el siente lo mismo por ti — artículo Sakura — ¿Neh?

Hinata asintió mientras observaba a Temari con cierta diversión. La rubia estaba bastante ocupada devorándose los bocadillos que ellas hace rato habían ignorado, optando por solo beber.

— No tengo ni idea. Cada vez que intento acercarme a él algo tiene que interrumpir o el mismo se hace a un lado. Es obvio que no soy su tipo de chica — aseguro mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la barra y se sostenía el rostro.

— Tal vez a él también le gustes — opino Karin al ver la pose afligida de la Hyuga — solo que esta cohibido porque ustedes pues... ya sabes, son familia.

— ¿Y eso qué? Mucha de mi familia está casada entre ellos — Hinata tomo otro sorbo de su botella —. Neji sabe que no habría problema si fuéramos algo más.

— Entonces quizá tenga miedo, Hinata — declaro Ino —. Miedo a que tu no sientas lo mismo por él.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras de que el siente algo por mí?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas al escuchar la pregunta que les había hecho su dulce y –ahora ebria- amiga.

— Porque se nota a mil kilómetros de distancia el amor que Neji te tiene — exclamó Temari desinteresadamente. Continuo al ver que Hinata estuvo a punto de protestar —. Y no, amor fraternal no es.

— En cambio tú jamás demostraste interés por él, sino por Naruto —le siguió Sakura —. Tal vez por eso Neji jamás ha hecho algo para acercarse más íntimamente a ti.

Hinata observo las miradas de sus amigas, sabiendo de inmediato que ellas decían la verdad.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? — pregunto en un susurro. Ella ya no podía guardar esos sentimientos que la consumían por dentro lentamente. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Neji le gustaba. No, amaba a Neji.

— ¡Pues díselo directamente Hina! Sin rodeos — Sakura la animo mientras la veía asentir son la mirada perdida.

— Si, tienen razón — soltó un hipido. Se levantó de su asiento, tambaleo un poco pero se pudo mantener de pie gracias a que pudo sostenerse de la barra a tiempo. Saco un poco de dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó en la barra —. El departamento de Neji queda a diez minutos de aquí — menciono mientras se ponía su chaqueta —. Iré y le diré todo lo que siento —exclamó decidida y aún muy ebria.

— ¡Así se habla! —Sakura lo exclamó con orgullo, mientras también lloraba a cascadas.

Hinata se despidió tontamente de sus amigas. Les pidió que no la fueran a buscar o que la esperaran pues no sabía a qué hora regresaría a casa, provocado que estas le gritaran frases como: _"Duro contra el muro" "No te quedes con las ganas" "¡Queremos detalles Hinatita!" "Procura que use condon"._

Salió del bar con toda la intención de decirle todo a Neji. De decirle lo mucho que le encantaba él. De decirle que estaba harta de su indiferencia. De hacerlo suyo esa noche.

Esa noche iba a dejar que su parte más obscura saliera para conquistar el mundo.

* * *

 **A** brió perezosamente los ojos, topándose con su reloj digital, el cual marcaban las tres de la madrugada en punto. ¿Quién cojones era capaz de interrumpir un sueño placentero a las tres de la madrugada?

El timbre eléctrico del departamento sonaba y sonaba sin dar indicios de querer callarse. Quiso ignorar por un momento a la persona que había osado en despertarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Si no se levantaba a atenderlo entonces jamás se callaría y no podría dormir.

Con molestia se levantó de su cama. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta el recibidor de su departamento, sin importarle las fachas que llevaba en ese momento.

— ¡Voy! — bramo con molestia por el estridente sonido. Quito los seguros de la puerta y después la abrió con algo de fuerza. Se encontró con una situación que jamás pensó en encontrarse.

Frente a él, había un hombre de algunos treinta años. Pero no, eso no era lo extraño, si no, la persona que venía con él. Una joven de larga cabellera estaba siendo ayudada por el hombre. Dicha chica se sostenía tambaleante del hombre, el cual mantenía una mueca de preocupación.

— Eh, hola — articulo el hombre —. Vera, soy taxista y pues... su amiga subió a mi taxi muy ebria y.… no podía dejar que subiera sola. Esta demasiado borracha — declaro mientras Hinata alzaba la mirada.

Neji trago saliva al ver las poco comunes vestimentas de su prima. Traía unos jeans azules que se pegaban a ella como una segunda piel. Llevaba una blusa de encaje negra, la cual era específicamente una ombliguera. Sobre esta traía una chaqueta de cuero y calzaba unos tacones de aguja color negro. Jamás en toda su vida la había visto vestir así.

— ¡Neji! —exclamó contenta antes de soltarse del hombre para después correr hasta su primo, quien a penas y alcanzo a sostenerla para que no cayera.

Neji estaba genuinamente impresionado. Jamás, y lo repetía, ¡JAMAS! Había visto a su dulce y fina prima en una situación similar.

Boqueo unos segundos antes de mirar al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Ya le pagó?

— Si — el hombre se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía — hasta se podría decir que me pago de más — metió la mano a su bolsillo y le regreso a Neji un par de billetes.

— Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

— No hay de qué joven. No podía dejar a una simpática dama en este estado — declaro con una sonrisa — Buenas noches — el hombre dio una pequeña reverencia antes de empezar a caminar hacia el elevador del edificio.

Neji suspiro con nerviosismo al sentir a Hinata tan cerca de él. Cerro la puerta, y cuidando que Hinata no se cayera, la guio hacia el living. La sentó con delicadeza en un sofá y para cuando quiso alejarse se dio cuenta de que no sería posible. Hinata estaba férreamente agarrada a él.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —le susurro al ver que ella no quería separarse, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Bajo las cejas, imaginando que pudo haber pasado. Tal vez era algo relacionado con Naruto, tal vez ese estúpido había rechazado los sentimientos de Hinata. Frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos correspondió con fuerza el abrazo que la peli azul le estaba dando —¿Paso algo? Sabes que puede decirme lo que sea — animo mientras sobaba su espalda.

— Si pasa algo — susurro contra su piel, ocasionando que se pusiera de gallina.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata alzo la mirada y lo observo con ojos brillosos. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y no sabía si era por lo ebria que estaba o si solo era uno de sus muchos sonrojos comunes.

Neji sintió sed al ver esos carnosos y rojos labios.

— Te ves tan guapo — bisbiseo para después reír bajito.

El cabello del hombre estaba recogido en un chongo mal echo mientras que su torso estaba descubierto. Solo estaba vestido con su pantalón de algodón para dormir y nada más.

Neji evito sonrojarse debido a su actual estado. ¡Que tonto!

— ¡Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama! — exclamo avergonzado antes de levantarse como resorte del sofá para hacer una reverencia —¡Iré a vestirme! —su acto fue interrumpido por Hinata, quien tomo con rapidez su brazo. Neji detuvo sus movimientos y después volteo hacia la azabache, mirándola aun con vergüenza y algo de confusión.

— Neji-nii — pronuncio su nombre con dulzura fingida antes de jalarlo con fuerza hacia ella. Hinata mantenía una mirada que era decidida y sexi, una que anunciaba cosas no muy sanas.

El hombre trago saliva.

— Yo no quiero que te vistas — musito con voz ronca mientras acariciaba con sutileza su brazo —, al contrario.

Neji era todo un lio en ese momento. Sabía que su " amiguito" no tardaría en aparecer para armar una casa de campaña bajo sus pantalones. Hinata siempre había sido el motivo de sus sueños húmedos y de sus "manuelas". Hinata era la causante de duchas frías a media noche, Hinata protagonizaba sus sueños más eróticos. Hinata era la mujer que deseaba desde que tenía quince años. Hinata era la mujer de la que se había enamorado desde que tenía trece.

No la sobreprotegía solo por ser su "primita" o porque su tío le hubiese pedido que fuera su protector. No. La sobreprotegía por que le daba una rabia increíble al verla con chicos que, claramente, querían ligar con ella. Odiaba cuando los ojos de esos bastardos no se detenían simplemente en el rostro de Hinata, no, estos iban más abajo. Odiaba cuando los descubría mirándole la retaguardia o cuando escuchaba a alguno lanzar un piropo inapropiado. No lo soportaba y varias veces estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ellos para darles una buena paliza.

Ahora su verdadero problema era Hinata. Ella estaba borracha, inconsciente de sus acciones. No podía... no podía aprovecharse de esa situación. Odiaría verla a la mañana siguiente, con los ojos llorosos y con una mueca de genuino terror. No. Por mucho que la deseara tenía que controlarse y ser un caballero. La amaba y no quería que ella sufriera. Debía de protegerla.

— Hinata-sama, no está bien — quitó con suavidad la mano que se mantenía sobre su brazo y la apretó contra la suya —. Vamos, la llevaré a mi habitación para que duerma. Yo dormiré aquí.

Hinata negó repetidas veces.

— ¡Duerme conmigo, Neji! — suplico con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Neji se maldijo.

— Hinata, no creo que eso sea correcto.

Hinata hizo un puchero. Se acerco al torso de Neji y lo abrazo, pegando sus pechos completamente en su miembro que poco a poco se estaba haciendo rígido.

— Por favor, Neji.

Neji contuvo un jadeo al sentir el húmedo aliento de Hinata pegar contra su trabajado abdomen. No iba poder controlarse si ella seguía en esa pose. Ese era de las muchas que había soñado con ella.

— Bien, bien —la tomo con rapidez de los hombros, obligándola a levantarse del sofá —. Vamos a dormir.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y asintió mientras se dejaba ayudar por su primo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del castaño, Hinata se sentó al filo de la cama y recargo su peso con ambas manos mientras veía el lugar.

— Qué bonita es tu habitación Neji-nii.

Neji ignoró el comentario ya que estaba bastante ocupado observando los dos grandes atributos de Hinata. Se dio una cachetada interna.

— Ah, sí —contestó atropelladamente antes de dirigirse a sus cajones para sacar una muda de ropa —. Tenga, póngase esto — se la tendió a Hinata y esta la tomo con curiosidad —. Pongasela y cuando estés lista me llamas. Estaré en el living —aviso para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Neji! — dicho acto fue interrumpido por la voz de su prima. Al voltear se topó con el rostro tiernamente enojado de Hinata —. ¿Puedes ponerme atención, por favor?

Neji la observo confuso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata soltó aire temblorosamente.

— Es que... —sus mejillas tomaron más color que antes — me gustas, Neji.

Los ojos del castaño casi se salen de su lugar al escuchar a Hinata decir esas palabras tan irreales. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata le había dicho que gustaba del?

— ¿Qué? —articulo mientras Hinata lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

— ¡M-me gustas, tonto!— exclamo dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Neji se alarmo y camino rápidamente hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun hipaba y el llanto no cesaba. Neji la contemplo unos segundos. Estaba alterado, emocionado y su corazón latía a mil por hora. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si era real o si era un sueño más.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto en un susurro, queriendo escuchar de nuevo esas palabras.

Hinata sorbio un poco su nariz y después levanto la vista hacia él. Su mirada era la que siempre le daba. Tenía dulzura, amor, ternura, cariño y... Sinceridad.

— Me gustas desde hace dos años —levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla —. Cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria y deje de verte tan seguido mi corazón se destrozó. Me di cuenta de que te necesito. Fuimos creciendo, fuimos conociéndonos más y me enamore. Lo supe cuando me enteré de que habías iniciado una relación con Tenten y lo supe cuando me enteré de que esa relación se había terminado. Me sentí feliz, Neji. Me sentí muy feliz al saber que terminaste con ella a pesar de que estimo demasiado a Tenten —su voz era quebrada, tan llena de sentimientos, tan llena de miedos —. Me empecé a preocupar demasiado cuando me di cuenta de que no quería verte con nadie más que no fuera... yo.

Neji miraba a Hinata con atención. Ella había terminado de hablar y el... él era un remolino de emociones. Él también quiso decirle que la amaba, quiso decirle lo mucho que gustaba de ella, quiso decirle que no debía de temer pues de ahora en adelante ella seria suya y de nadie más. Pero fue acallado por unos tibios y deliciosos labios.

Su primera reacción fue tratar de alejarla mas no pudo y tampoco quiso. Se entrego completamente al beso que Hinata le estaba regalando. Ese beso era el éxtasis puro. Era tranquilo pero sensual a la vez. Sus bocas se movían suavemente y sus dientes rozaban la blanda carne de sus labios.

Hinata fue quien rompió el beso y Neji suspiro con desagrado. Él no quería parar.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y después lo alejo un poco de él. Neji la miro con confusión. A caso... ¿el beso no le gusto? El nerviosismo lo invadió de inmediato.

Dichos pensamientos y dicho sentimiento de nerviosismo desapareció por completo al mirar a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él. Hinata se estaba deshaciendo lentamente de la prenda que escondía sus senos. Aventó la blusa al suelo, quedando en un sostén de color negro. El negro contrastaba con el blanco de su piel, haciendo de esto una vista espectacular para Neji.

Mientras él se mantenía echo piedra, Hinata se encargó de quitarse el sostén con una sensual lentitud. Neji tuvo deseos de gemir cuando vio los rosados y erectos pezones de Hinata. Dolía. Su miembro gritaba una liberación rápida de su bóxer y sus pantalones de algodón. Deseaba metérsela en ese mismo instante, pero no. Aun no. Él quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar Hinata.

Una de las manos de la fémina se dirigió a uno de sus grandes y blancos pechos. Comenzó a amasarlo ella misma mientras miraba con fogosidad a Neji. La vista era digna de una revista porno.

— Neji —pronuncio suplicante.

Y él no se hizo de rogar.

Bajo su rostro hasta la altura de sus pechos y comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos. Beso toda la blanca piel de Hinata, evitando por cierto tiempo los erectos pezones. Hinata gemía suplicante y anhelante.

Neji llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de Hinata y le dio un leve empujón para que cayera de espaldas en la acolchonada cama. Se situó encima de ella y recargo su peso con ambas manos y piernas. No perdió tiempo y llevo sus labios hasta los de ella para iniciar a besarla con ferocidad. Llevo su mano hasta su pantalón de algodón y lo bajo de un tirón junto con su bóxer. Ágilmente llevo su mano hasta el botón del pantalón de Hinata y justo cuando iba a desabrocharlo... algo hizo que se detuviera por completo.

Dejo de besarla y Hinata lo miro con duda y mucho deseo.

— ¿Está segura? De verdad, no quiero que me odie cuando despierte desnuda...

— Shh — puso su dedo sobre los rosados labios de su primo —. Obedece a Hinata-sama —lo miro pícaramente y desabrocho por si misma su pantalón, quedando solo en unas bragas de encaje.

Neji solo pudo encenderse más al escucharla tan demandante. Obedeció a su Hinata-sama...

Bajo con rapidez las bragas y se arrodillo frente a la cama. Separo las blancas piernas de Hinata y aprecio con detalle su húmeda, rosada y mojada vagina. Sin hacerse esperar, acerco su rostro a la entrada y rápidamente comenzó a lamer la zona, sacándole sonoros gemidos a la Hyuga.

Hinata se retorcía sobre la cama, mordiendo sus labios y sujetando con algo de fuerza la cabeza de Neji, suplicando que no se separara de su intimidad hasta que el terminara con su trabajo. Sintió con detalle la lengua de Neji entrando y saliendo de su vagina. Chupo, lamio y mordisqueo por un buen rato hasta que finalmente se corrió sobre su lengua.

Afortunadamente para él, ella aun quería más.

De un rápido y ágil movimiento Hinata quedo encima de Neji. El la miro con impacto, pues ella no se había esperado a que se levantara del suelo, sino que lo había tumbado ahí, sin importar que había una cama justo enfrente.

Hinata le sonrió con coquetería y se sentó sobre el pene de Neji, frotando su mojada intimidad contra este. Neji gimió y mordió su labio al sentir la fricción, deseando que de una vez por todas su miembro pudiera estar dentro de Hinata.

Tan rápido como lo deseo pudo sentir la mano de Hinata sobre su falo mientras lo enviaba a su tibia y mojada entrada. Sin tener cuidado alguno, Hinata se sentó sobre él, haciendo que se clavara de lleno en ella y provocando que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios.

Neji la miro alarmado y culpable, aunque la causante había sido Hinata.

— ¡Hinata-sama, podemos parar si lo desea!

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Hinata había alzado su cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa.

— Apenas estamos empezando, Neji-kun — comenzó a moverse con lentitud, provocando que Neji hiciera una mueca de placer —. No pararemos hasta que los dos estemos satisfechos — relamió sus labios y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza.

Neji hizo su cabeza para atrás, llevo sus grandes manos hasta las caderas de Hinata y la ayudo a subir y bajar más fuerte. Mascullo maldiciones cuando miro los pechos de Hinata rebotar al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciendo que deseara acabar en ese instante. Pero no, aun no era momento para eso.

— ¡Ne-neji! — gimió con fuerza y mordió su labio.

Neji le puso atención al delgado hilo de saliva que salía de la comisura de Hinata hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Llevo una de sus manos hasta el erecto pezón y comenzó a pellizcarlo mientras que su otra mano fue hasta el hinchado clítoris.

La vista era realmente espectacular para él. Ver sus expresiones de placer, su pene salir y entrar en su vagina y sus pechos rebotando ante el movimiento era hipnotizante.

Después de varias estocadas, ambos estaban en su límite.

El orgasmo golpeo con fuerza a Hinata mientras que Neji la secundo después de unos segundos.

Hinata hizo su cabeza para atrás, puso sus ojos en blanco y abrió su boca sin omitir sonido alguno.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con rapidez, Neji se incorporó con lentitud y tomo a Hinata en sus brazos para levantarla y acostarse sobre la cama que estaba delante. Tomo una sábana y la extendió sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, sabiendo que, si Hinata regresaba en sí, sería mejor que estuviera tapada con algo.

Pudo sentir de inmediato los brazos de Hinata sobre él y rápidamente correspondió el abrazo. Beso la coronilla de la pequeña mujer que se arrullaba en sus brazos. Antes de caer profundamente dormida, dijo algo que enterneció y emociono a Neji.

— Te amo, Neji — musito antes de cerrar sus platinados ojos, entregándose completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

— También te amo, Hinata.

* * *

 **L** os rayos de sol se colaban por la abertura de la ventana de la habitación, pegando directamente en los delicados ojos de Hinata. Ante la incomodidad, Hinata frunció sus párpados y se movió un poco, tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para seguir durmiendo. Al acomodarse más cómodamente pudo sentir como sus brazos pasaban sobre algo cálido y que se movía lentamente. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba abrazando su almohada, pero...

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y los dirigió con temor hacia la "cosa" que se hallaba abrazando.

Neji y Hinata se miraron por un largo rato antes de que Hinata brincara hacia atrás mientras que su rostro empezaba a parecerse a un semáforo anunciando el alto.

— Ne-neji-nii... — no termino de hablar ya que noto que sentía más frío de lo normal. Bajo su mirada y se encontró con que no llevaba ropa y que sus pechos salían de la protección de la sabana. Boqueo repetidas veces antes de que, velozmente, toara la sabana y se la enredara en todo su cuerpo, dejando ahora a Neji en pelotas. Chillo aterrada y al no encontrar que más hacer, cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Sentía su cara arder y su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Neji, por su parte, se encontraba avergonzado. Sabia de ante mano que eso podía pasar, de echo había estado cien por ciento seguro de que eso pasaría, pero él no lo evito. Quiso seguir y hacerle el amor a Hinata sin importar de que ella estuviera borracha... se sentía un bastardo.

— ¡¿Q-que pa-paso?! — grito, apretando la sabana contra su cuerpo.

Neji suspiro y volteo hacia otro lado.

— ¿No lo recuerda? Nos acostamos — dijo sin rodeos.

Hinata boqueo repetidas veces para después tragar saliva con fuerza. Su rostro comenzó a calentarse más y más.

— ¿Tu-tuvimos se-se...?

— Sexo — termino por decir el —. Tuvimos sexo, Hinata-sama — bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo. Se supone que él debía de cuidar de ella, se supone que él debía de respetar su pureza, se suponía que él era... su niisan. Enojado se sentó sobre la cama y le dio la espalda —. ¡Lo lamento mucho, Hinata-sama! No tiene idea de lo mal que me siento. Seguramente usted me odia, y de verdad no la juzgo, sé que tiene suficientes razones para odiarme de por vida y... — no termino de disculparse pues sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

— Neji — le susurro en el oído —. Te amo.

 ** _Pum, pum, pum..._**

El corazón de Neji comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Su piel se estremeció cuando pudo sentir de cerca el tibio aliento de Hinata, el cual olía aún a licor y menta. Comenzó a sentir una culposa erección al sentir los pechos de Hinata pegarse sobre su espalda.

 _Joder..._

— ¿Solo lo dice para no hacerme sentir culpable? Que buena es usted, Hinata-sama...

Hinata frunció el ceño. No lo decía por eso, ella lo amaba y todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche fue porque ella quiso hacerlo. No se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, no se arrepentía de su comportamiento y no se arrepentía de haber perdido su virginidad con él. Dispuesta a demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, tiro de sus hombros y lo hizo caer sobre la cama.

Neji la miro con impacto.

— No, Neji — llevo su propia mano hasta su entrada y comenzó a acariciarse ante la vista nublada de Neji —. No lo dije para hacerte sentir bien, tengo otros métodos para hacerte sentir bien — comenzó a jadear su nombre y después de unos segundos se sintió lo suficientemente mojada —. Te amo, no tienes que dudar eso jamás.

— Hinata-sama...

— Hagamos algo, Neji — le susurro sensualmente —. Deja el Hinata-sama para otras cosas — hizo énfasis en su última palabra.

Neji no aguanto más y dio un giro para apresar a Hinata en sus brazos. Sin delicadeza alguna, metió su miembro dentro de la vagina, provocando que un sonoro gemido se escuchará. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, la embistió con fuerza. Se metió en lo más hondo y no paro en ningún momento.

Elevo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros. Llevo sus manos hasta los grandes senos y comenzó a amasarlos, excitado ante los gestos que hacia Hinata.

Hinata gemía una y otra vez su nombre mientras sentía mucho placer. Era la mejor cosa del mundo, eso era cien por ciento seguro. Era el placer más exquisito que había, pero no se arrepintió de haber esperado ese momento hasta tener 21 años pues lo estaba haciendo con él, no con otra persona. Solo él.

Le exigió que siguiera y que se la metiera más dentro. Le grito que si paraba lo mataría. Después de terminar seguramente se desmayaría al reparar en lo atrevida que estaba siendo, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Solo importaban ellos y el exquisito vaivén de sus intimidades.

Las sabanas comenzaron a mojarse de los fluidos de Hinata y los dedos de Neji comenzaban a marcarse sobre la piel blanca de la Hyuga.

Ambos jadeaban sus nombres y de fondo podía escucharse el sonido de sus pieles chocando. Para ambos, ese sonido era el más excitante que habían escuchado en toda su vida.

Siguieron así un buen rato entre gruñidos, gemidos y nalgadas de Neji, hasta que finalmente el orgasmo cedió, provocando dos fuertes gemidos llenos de placer.

Neji cayó encima de Hinata y esta no tardo en rodearlo lentamente con sus brazos mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban levemente pegajosos por el sudor, pero nada de eso les importaba, solo querían sentirse lo más cerca posible.

Ambos estuvieron así, abrazados y en silencio por un largo rato mientras que Hinata acariciaba con delicadeza las hebras largas de Neji.

— Cuando éramos niños — hizo una pausa — envidiaba mucho tu cabello.

Neji la miro de reojo y después sonrió.

— Yo envidiaba y aun envidio un poco tus ojos. Son tan iguales, pero también tan diferentes a los míos y al de todos los Hyuga.

Hinata alzo una ceja, sin entender del todo.

— Son algo lilas y los de nosotros son casi completamente blancos.

Hinata hizo una expresión de entendimiento.

— Además, tus ojos son mucho más expresivos — acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza —. Me encantan.

Sin poder evitarlo Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario, olvidando por un momento que era más vergonzoso estar desnuda bajo el. Ladeo su rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

— Cuando dije que te amaba lo decía enserio, Neji. Todo lo que dije anoche, todo lo que hice, no me arrepiento de nada. De hecho, embriagarme fue una de las mejores decisiones que pude haber tomado.

Neji la miro con atención.

— A mí también me alegra que llegaras borracha y con esa ropa.

Hinata rio suavemente.

— ¿Ya lo notaste? Dejaste de hablarme de usted.

Neji parpadeo al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Ladeo la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Yo...

— Me gusta — interrumpió Hinata, sorprendiéndolo —. Solo dime Hinata.

Neji asintió, sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Qué vamos a decirle a mi tío Hiashi? Quiero decir — balbuceo unos momentos — yo quiero que seamos pareja y...

— Si.

— ¿Eh?

Hinata sonrió dulcemente y lo beso en los labios.

— Si quiero ser tu novia, Neji.

Neji parpadeo impresionado por unos segundos hasta que sonrió contento.

— Lo que diga mi padre es lo de menos.

— ¿De verdad no te importa?

— No es que no me importe, sino que nada ni nadie va a hacer que me separe de ti — cuando reparo sobre lo que dijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar lo cursi que había sonado.

Neji rio suavemente y pensó que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Hinata eran sus sonrojos.

— Nada nos separara.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

Y lo prometido fue cumplido ya que, después de unos meses, ambos se casaron para después de dos años tener un bello hijo. Algunos no tomaron bien que unos primos se casaran, pero poco les importo ya que tenían el apoyo de las personas que querían.

Y así fue como Hinata comprobó que el alcohol daba mucho valor y que había sido muy buena idea salir de fiesta esa noche.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
